


May Our Paths Combine

by Squidsy24



Category: Heartlands (2002), The Decoy Bride (2011)
Genre: Drinking, Elevators, Fame, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Maps, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Only One Bed, Phone Calls & Telephones, Photography, Polaroid, Reporters, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Stars, Story within a Story, World Travel, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/pseuds/Squidsy24
Summary: James is lost in a small town trying to find a means to get to Blackpool, luckily there is a dart playing traveler with a proposition
Relationships: James Arber/Colin Lawes
Comments: 24
Kudos: 7





	1. The Art of Maps

~~~  
Balance (n.)-the act of balancing; comparison as to weight, amount, importance, etc.; estimate.  
~~~

Map folding is an art form. In the world of GPS and Iphones, knowing how to fold a map was a skill middle aged people and millennials who also own box TV’s know how to do. James Arber was not one of those. The fifth day of his two week- as his publisher puts it, “vacation to finally get a decent idea and make me… US money,”- he was sitting on a bus bench trying to find the quickest route to Blackpool, with an unruly map. James grabbed the map and in a fit of rage ripped it in pieces, “Fucking maps.” He sat defeated with his backpack between his legs. The man scrubbed his face with his hands and stood up, he had no real direction other than Blackpool when it came to the trip but as of now he headed south, there was a bar there. 

As far as, wherever he was went, the bar fit the aesthetic of an adventure. About 4 men in there looked to be running from their problems, 3 females having a “ladies night”, and a group of people at the dart board cheering on occasion. James took a place at the bar trying to get the attention of the barmaid, “ Excuse me, can I ask you a question?” She paid no mind to him and in his defeated state his head sunk to the bar hitting something sticky. A few minutes later someone came up to the bar and James saw in the corner of his eye a pair of beat up white sneakers. Sneakers said “Excuse me miss can you get the boys in the back another round on Todd’s tab.” The women answered quickly and warmly, “Sure thing Col.” The man's fingers tapped on the bar for a second before he noticed James, “ Frankie? When did this man show up?” Frankie placed the first glass down and said “Don’t recall, must be another guy looking for a place for the night.” The man then tapped on James shoulder causing him to sit up. He wasn’t asleep just wishing to wallow in his sadness. In courtesy he rose to meet the eyes he quickly got lost in.

The glow of pub neon signs made them appear a vibrate blue, but as Collins' face got closer his eyes showed a coffee brown. They were full of stories made and stories told and without a proper map- James’s currently lost in the trash can outside- you too would get as lost as James did upon seeing them. Colin smiled at the man with a warmth he hadn't felt in far too long, “Excuse me sir, I have an extra spot on my team at the moment if you would like to join us for darts.” James sat up slightly, “I’m not very good at darts.” Colin gathered the three beers, “ Oh that's fine, we can balance eachother out then.”

~~~

The man exhaled, as Colin told him to, on release, it was a 5. James jumped up and cheered to himself with Colin cheerleading him in the background. In the 5 games played Colin had earned 540 points, James had earned 27. The men they were playing with had won ⅗ games. If Todd had not left it would’ve been a sweep. Alex and Todd left with the winnings that were out of Colin’s pocket, 25 dollars. The traveller said his goodbyes and rejoined the wanderer at their table, “So James, what are your plans for the night or even the rest of your time on the road?” James tapped on his glass slightly and looked down, “ I haven’t the faintest idea. I have to be in Blackpool in 8 days, I ripped up my map and my phone gets a signal for about an hour a day if that. I think I’ll just head home and disappoint again.” Colin was staring at the chalkboard that was riddled with the markings of their losses. He then made eye contact and said, “ I may have a proposition for you, should you want to continue on this trip.” James did not. Home had snuggies and cheesy rom coms. The road had brought him muddy shoes and a worse back then he had. However Colin was kind, during the course of their consistent failures he gave smiles that filled James’s chest, and stories that intrigued his mind. He told them with practiced ease captivating his audience like a father would to his child, offering silly voices and side stories never having a consistent step by step tale. James may be a published author but Colin was an accomplished storyteller. James nodded and Colin continued, “Let's go outside. I want you to hear this all.” 

The two were now sitting on a bench outside the pub and Colin began, “I have traveled all around Great Britain, this is my second year backpacking with small breaks in the winter. If you go east there is an airport, I can take you there. But before I do I ask that you travel with me. I’m asking for 2 days max then you can get home on a plane should you choose. I’ll show you an inside perspective on how fun travel can be. I just ask that you trust me, a stranger, for 2 days and like I said you can leave the second you want. Do we by chance have a deal?” After 5 days on the road James wasn’t sure he could handle much more but the look of hope on Colin’s face. James bite at his lip, ”How far is the airport?” Colin thought for a second, “About 850km so like 12ish hours. Best do it in 2 days, but if you really hate it after a while I can rush you there.” He threw up his hands, “Fine, fine, fine. BUt i'm not riding in another damned bus or a shitty cab.” Colin laughed to himself and nodded to a scooter near the entrance, “That's our means of transport. And don’t worry I have fit three people with their things before a scrawny thing like you will be fine.” James audibly groaned, “It's fantastic I just need to hit the hay.” he stood up swiftly and started toward the door before Colin stopped him, “About that um, Frankie is all booked up and she is the only Inn for miles. I got a queen sized mattress you can sleep in your sleeping bag and we should be fine.” James’s head dipped and he released a sigh. Colin continued, “You don’t have one do you, stay in inn’s usually.” He nodded and Colin walked up to his bike and grabbed his, “Here you go mate we will have to get you one before tomorrows over but this should be fine tonight. Now let's go get some shut eye.”

~~~

Colin walked in first, it was his room. It wasn’t very big, the classic clock on the single nightstand spoke for the room. Collin didn’t bother to change his clothes but he did take off his shoes before he laid on the mattress saying, “it's not very good but better than the ground I have been on for the past week and a half.” James placed down his bag and laid out the sleeping bag on the floor, “Yeah I’m sure it is.” Colin looked down at the man as he flattened out his sleeping bag, “You can put it up here if you want probably more comfortable.” James shook his head, if he was on the ground he could run if Colin turned out to be crazy, “I'll be fine, and like you said tomorrow I’ll be on the ground, consider this as training.” Colin laid back down, “Well then good night, sorry if I step on you whilst going to the bathroom.” James got under the cover, it smelled of dirt and body spray, “Night Colin.” The man above turned off the light and said, “Please, call me Col.”


	2. The Issues of Backroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of James and Colin's Friendship and James comes to some striking realizations

In·stinct (n)- an innate, typically fixed pattern of behavior in animals in response to certain stimuli  
~~~  
James didn’t know when he fell asleep, there was just a point during the night when he realised that Colins barbarian esque snoring was enough to consider him safe for the time being. When he did wake up Colin was in the bathroom, “Morning sunshine. Hurry up, you slept in check out in 20 minutes.” James groaned as he rolled over causing a laugh out of Colin as he put away his toilet trees, “You’ll be fine now get a wiggle on lots to see airports to reach.” James nodded, still maintaining some caution with the man as he used the restroom. Once his hair was in what he deemed good condition, messy yet put together, he joined Colin in the bar again. Colin was paying the rest of his tab James passing him some money as well, he made no voice of opposition just a face telling James that it was fine, James pushed the cash towards the woman anyway.

“Okay so you're going to hold onto my sides as we drive. It's a bit close I know, but I find it more fun and you already agreed so.” Colin instructed as he adjusted his bag on the scooter. James tried blocking the sun more despite his sunglasses already tinting the light, “I agreed when I was 4 drinks in.” Colin said nothing and reached to give him his orange helmet. James made a face of disgust, “I’m not wearing that.” Colin pushed it forwards again, “And I’m not taking you to Hospital so take it.” The writer didn’t remember when Colin’s puppy dog eyes started to affect him, as he put on the helmet ruining his previous work on hair alone. Colin smiled at James pout, “Awesome. Now come on, if we hurry we can get brunch at the dinner.” The man sat on his scooter and waited for the other to join him. When he did Colin began to instruct him further, “Okay feet up on the pegs and try and keep steady, it's like riding a bike with none of the effort and all the balance.” James adjusted himself and set his hands on Colin’s shoulders. The man was warm against him but he barely knew him so he would keep a distance for now to spite his instinct to hold on tighter. 

Sometimes, instincts were awful. To run instead of fight. To scream high pitched at a spider. Or in James circumstance, to hold on to a stranger when passing a high speeding car. They were on backroads which meant slower speeds, however it also meant smaller roads. So when a car did pass they were going 55 miles per hour the first time, he not only held on tightly to Colin but also said a quiet squeak. He gave a swift apology and sat back up Colin seemingly not having heard him or cared. He then sat up cringing slightly at other cars passing but trying to maintain his pride, what little he felt was left. It was all going fine until a cargo truck passed them and Colin had moved the whole scooter partially off the road. James thought he would narrowly avoid his instincts and not clutch on like a child but alas at the sight of the driver and his scowl, panic insued. This time he didn’t look back up until they arrived at the dinner. James found comfort in the softness of Colin’s sweater as well as the general plushness of Colin himself, he could have very easily slept there. It wasn’t until Colin started talking that he really shot up from his position to look at him. “You need to get off first, use my shoulders for balance. You can go inside if you want to use the mirror to fix your hair.” James got off and took off the helmet, handing it to Colin. He looked in the mirror and his hair was spiked upward giving a rogue astronaut kind of look. James turned his head around to check every side when Col butted in, “I will say I quite like the spiky look. And it's only going to get messed up again after.” James squinted at his reflection, “Really? You think I can pull it off” he straightened up to look at him. Colin got up on his toes and reached over the bike messing with his hair so it came to a point at the front, giving it the ‘ just got out of bed look’. He gave the other a scan again, “Hows that ya think?” James looked in the mirror and said, “Not too bad I suppose.” Colin smiled and finally took off his goggles simply shaking his head to fix his hair. “Fantastic! Now let's go, got a place to show you after.” Colin walked toward the dinner, James following swiftly after. 

The meal before them was fairly simple and the diner was anything but. The whole place was crammed and gave off the 1950’s American diner aesthetic. The jukebox in the corner didn’t work and the servers uniforms weren't present but the brief feeling of being in a time of which neither men were from gave James a weird sense of nostalgia. Colin studied the memorabilia, all finding some way to plaster the American flag on it, around the booth, “I always liked this place. Makes me want to visit America soon.” James looked at the man strangely, “You really want to go to America? You know how long drives are? Some people drive 4 hours just to see family members.” Colin perked up his eyebrow, “James I travel for about 50% of the year, you don’t think I love the road? Besides I’ve done plenty of research over it I will be fine, plenty of means to stay just have to trust in people.” James was obviously confused, he made no means to hide it, “You really want to trust people? I don’t know how you do it.” Colin laughed and spoke, “If you don’t trust people then why are you here? Explain that one to me.” The man leaned in as James' knowledge of the English language failed him, “Well. um u- you- nhen, YOUR CUDDLY and I just assumed I-.” he stopped himself. The waitress was standing above the two of them as James died of embarrassment in his own hands. Colin ordered for the both of them giving James a reassuring pat after the waitress left.

~~~

After their brunch the two men set back off on their journey. It was about an hour in when Colin turned off the road. They were already on the backroads but this one in particular included gravel that made for a far more bumpy ride. Despite James' actions the first time they rode together, him still feeling embarrassed for clutching onto Colin’s soft green sweatshirt, He repeated the action and held tight. Eventually they came to a spot where Colin could stop, “Okay James lets go, it's just up this trail.” James got off reluctantly and looked at the trail in question, it was a fairly open trail and large enough to fit a small group of people, but he still had doubts. James looked to the man and said, “How about you go first, show me the way you know.” Colin nodded, he understood James’s worry and led the way.

The bridge wasn’t much of anything special, James didn’t understand why Colin wished to stop by it. It formed a path over running water so that passer-bys could go from the woods to the clearing on the other side. Colin stopped halfway across and spoke, “When I first came here on my first trip to Blackpool, a lady came up to me and told me about how this was a wishing river. You put in a few coins and make a wish.” they stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Colin gestured, “Well come on make a wish James.” The writer reached in his back pocket to get some coins from his wallet while Colin watched the river. 

Instinct affects everyone, including Mr. Colin Lawes when he spotted a 2 deers drinking from the river. The man reached out to James and pulled him in for a better look to show him. It didn’t take long for Colin to realise their closeness before he let go of him. James stayed close and couldn’t hear Colin talking about the deer, not because he wasn’t paying attention to the deer, because he was paying too much attention to the way the man's lips moved, and his eyes sparkled, reflecting the water below them. He turned back in when Colin looked at him, “...or at least that's what Mrs. Darcy said in 4th grade. Ya know” James made a mental note on his ‘List of things that Colin does that makes butterflies fly : 1) Puppy dog eyes 2) His passion when he tells a story 3) His smile 4) His Laugh.


	3. The Story of the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our pair meets an unexpected guest. Colin tells James yet another tale

stud·y (n.) -  
the devotion of time and attention to acquiring knowledge on an academic subject, especially by means of books.

It was an occasion that found James Arber often, recognition. Someone had approached him and Colin when they were in deep conversation over his purpose for going to Blackpool. "Well I have many books but only two are really successful-" He was a larger man that could crush James with a simple gaze. His voice was rough as he spoke, " Are you James Arber? " The writer froze in fear until Colin nudged him under the table. "Footsies?" James thought brought his attention back to the man, "That- uh that's me". He felt like a clownfish at an aquarium, and the large man was a small child poking the glass, only he was not moving, more so being studied. The man leaned back up and called to his right, "Love come here you were right!" From the left him came a young woman who was about half his height. The man simply stared at her almost as if became dazed in her presence. He snapped out of it and introduced himself, "Oh sorry mate um, I am Brian and this is Tara. And we love your writing Mr. Arber. " Brian then reached for his hand and started to shake it roughly, Tara taking a far softer approach in handshake. Brian talked to the men for nearly an hour, Colin and Tara visibly getting tired. It wasn't until Colin's clearly fake smile faded that James spoke, "Hey I'm sorry to leave you Brian but we got to get to our tent assembly pretty soon or we won't have a place to sleep. " Brian boomed a laugh in the group's ear before saying, "You staying here too?! Hear that Tara. Well come on James let's get your tent up. "

In the brief time the pairs were apart it can be easily assumed that Tara convinced her partner to leave the pairing alone, due to the fact he only returned to say thank you and get his book signed. James wished the man a good night before he joined Colin near the small fire. He breathed a loud sigh of relief when his company handed him one of the beers they bought before arriving. "Wow. Does that happen often? " Colin asked after he took his first sip. James chuckled as he looked at the strange can in his hand, "They aren't all as boisterous as Brian, but yeah housewives that were jealous of my ex usually. Or wistful teens who liked my most recent hit. Usually harmless, no crazys yet." He crossed his fingers and looked at Colin who was on his phone, "Nice to see I'm talking to a wall Col. " The man was reading his phone quickly, "Yes the Ex, Miss Lara Tyler, left her before the wedding and then wrote a hit book that's a whole chapter long. " James made a small scowl, "Are you Wikipediaing me?" The younger man retorted, "Did you just turn Wikipedia into a verb? 600 pages in one book?" James scoffed and looked around the camp, surrounding him was about 20 people he guessed all going about their business. There was a level of trust placed in all of them, to simply be good people. James found something very homely in it and laid back against the grass and took it all in. 

~~~

It wasn't long before James was joined on the grass by Colin. Both men had drank the full six pack of the draft beers. The author listening yet again to another one of Colin's stories. He shuffled closer and continued, "No James these stars it wraps around and is one of the biggest constellations. As the story goes Draco was made to protect this tree which was a gift to Hera from Zues. Then Hercules and his 12 ish trials killed the dragon to get an apple and become uh something. Anyway Hera put Draco in the stars to remember him. " When he finished his story James was still studying his face, the upturn of his nose, the way his eyes seemed to sparkle with the fire and the brown curls which framed his face. Colin turned to meet his glance with his smile from the story still withstanding. He lost track of how long they stayed like that, James breaking the silence with a question, "How do you know the story of the stars?" Colin tucked his hands under his head, "My ex-wife gave me a book on the stories of the stars when we finalized our divorce. It wasn't a big ordeal really but she told me 'Something to keep you busy and it's something other than dart stories, '. So I studied the stars. " he moved to sit up his shirt and jacket moved upwards revealing a small part on his stomach, making James's heart take a beat out of his chest. The older man swallowed down his emotions and joined the large group of travellers as Colin had. 

~~~

"Colin. We may have a problem here. " James said as he looked over the things in the tent again. He swallowed hard and looked at the man, "We forgot to buy me a sleeping bag. " Colin looked over to James who was holding the sole sleeping bag. By this point all the other camp members were asleep or going to bed. Colin reached for the sleeping bag and began unraveling it. James wore a face of confusion as Colin unzipped the sleeping bag and laid it out on the tarp attached to the tent. He then said, "Well there we go, " James furrowed his brow, "Well I know it's not ideal but we're both adults so come on let's head to bed." James would have been fine. He would have stayed on his side of the tent and slept. He would have delt with whatever back problems came with the discomfort of the cold tarp and odd position. But Colin's actions angered him like a old man and his wife of 60 years. Because Colin had the audacity to take off his jacket. To show the white shirt and strong arms below. To stay on his side of the tent. And finally to be a cuddly bastard all in the process.


	4. The Parting of Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James wakes up in a position he doesn't remember then gets some awful news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the people who previewed parts of this your all very helpful <3

in·con·ven·ience-  
trouble or difficulty caused to one's personal requirements or comfort

James was sincerely confused, was the ground always this comfortable? Also is that a bug in his hair? He didn't move- not because he was afraid of bugs- but because he realized his location. Cuddly Bastard indeed. James laid still with his head pillowed on Colin's stomach; a position he didn't expect to find himself in. He relaxed his breathing when he learned what the 'bugs' were, Colin's fingers working their way from the crown of James's head down to his nape. Colin was humming a lullaby as he continued working through the writer's hair. His whole body doing his best to seem asleep, he didn't want to ruin anything. James's thoughts then started to fill his brain like a teenager with a crush. However they were interrupted with an inconvenient phone call, of course NOW the connection works. James shot up from his spot to make it seem like he just woke up and began to dig through his things. It was his publisher. James' face grew into a tight smile much unlike his sincere one that showed often the past few days. His agent, with a voice that was far too cheery for 7am, said "James baby, how's Blackpool? Are you all settled for your big meet up?" James groaned and wiped his hand down his face, "Why would I be in Blackpool for a convention in a week? " Colin sat up from his spot as well, both men looked at each other as the other kept talking, "A WEEK?! Oh no James the meet up is tomorrow at 10 am" The authors face dropped. Colin took notice and left him in the tent. 

The disagreement continued both men realizing that the publisher only wrote the end of the conference date rather than the start. James fell back onto the tarp, he had to be in Blackpool by tomorrow morning. After a few minutes he left the tent. Colin was walking towards him and held two cups and a bag, "I got us some food for the morning" He said as he placed the food on a near picnic table. There weren't many tents left from the first night most people kept to themselves. A particular couple made their way over to the table, Brian and Tara. "Morning." Brian said, sitting down with Tara on the other side of the table. The group made small talk until James's phone had multiple notifications at once. When he discovered the reason he got up and left for the tent. "What happened? " Colin asked as he watched James dip his head into the tent. Tara turned her phone to Brian who said, "Oh Bollocks. Take a look at that Colin. " Colin was shown the article which read, "Author, James Arber found with an unknown man." That was only the start with that article came 30 more many of which posed the question on if the 'unknown man' was a boyfriend. Colin excused himself and went to the tent. 

James' mind was racing itself in continuous left turn motions. He didn't want Colin to be involved in any of this. His life had become less watched with the ending of him and Lara but the reporters were vultures. The author continued to shove his things into his bag paying no mind to the voice behind him calling his name. "JAMES NEIL ARBER! " the voice said, causing him to finally freeze. Baffled, James shifted from his squat to face him. "Did you just middle name me? " He asked standing up. Colin's voice softened, "I needed your attention, now" The younger man rested his hand on James shoulder, "James, I don't care about the media. I told you I would get you to the airport so I am going to get you to the airport. '' James's smile returned in its genuine fashion, eyes locking with Colin's firm expression. He looked down at the hand on his shoulder, his mind running once more. For God sakes he was cuddling this man an hour ago and yet the simple touch sent shockwaves down his spine. Colin slowly removed his hand- the author cursing himself for acknowledging it- and said, "Well we better hurry up and get to the airport, don't want you to be late." The traveller turned away causing James to speak, "Colin, " He turned back showing the same puppy dog eyes, making James lose courage, "Let's stay in contact after this, I uh" Colin stopped him and reached for a hug. It all took James for a shock, he didn't know they were hugging but nonetheless he sank into it. "Of course James, I understand. '' Colin then pulled away and patted his jeans. He looked back up at James, "Well I don't want to inconvenience you anymore. I'll let you pack. " And with that he left. "inconvenience? No Colin. This meeting was an inconvenience. You could never inconvenience me" James thought. He refused to put any pressure on Colin, the man showed him kindness; real genuine, kindness it was rare for him, he didn't want to squander it. 

~~~

The men tried to forget that it was their last few hours in person. They went to a small bistro for lunch that was 30 minutes from the airport, the sounds of planes taunting them throughout their conversation. By the time they had finished James's flight was an hour and a half away and it was time for them to part ways. "All checked in and ready," James said to Colin who was studying at the departure board. "My flight is right there. " The author noted as he pointed to the board. Colin nodded, "Yes I saw, you think I should go to America? " The older man's heart started to pound for reasons he didn't know for certain. "America? " he questioned, "What for? " He shrugged, "Adventure? Experience? Impulsivity? I don't know. I mean when we text it could be a bit different with time zones. But it's America, a road trip centre. I'll put my scotter up with a friend and leave on Friday or something. " His eyes, filled with wonder, stared up at James. The man couldn't stop him, what would he even say 'please Col don't leave me come to the convention and then I'll take you out and a reporter will find us and your life will be ruined', no he won't do that to him. So instead of a dramatic airport confession of love, he said this "Sounds fun Colin, send me postcards? " If you asked the deepest part of James's imagination he would say Colin's smile faltered for a moment, and it would be right. "Yes of course. For as long as you don't forget me James Neil Arber." Both men laughed lightly and parted ways with a short hug. As James watched Colin leave he thought simply, " 5 times zones and a full ocean apart, how terribly inconvenient. "


	5. The Healing Powers of Rom-Coms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James comes to America to see Colin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its just fluff... Your welcome

be·long-(of a person) fit in a specified place or environment.

3 Months later  
~~~

James did not belong here. Fresh off the plane from England the airport smelled of old fast food restaurants. There was a dull ache in his back as he adjusted his bag across his shoulders. The voices around James became louder as time went on, the mere accent change enough to be overwhelming. Until he heard him, "James! There you are." the familiar presence enough to be comforting in the strangeness. Colin attached to him the second he turned around and saw his face. A sense of warming filling his chest, he belonged here in Colin's arms. James' chest ached slightly when they parted and walked toward Colin's rental car. 3 months, three-fucking- months and Colin still did this to him. He wanted to hug again, maybe give a check kiss, he missed the pain in his stomach at the two of them existing in the same time zone. They kept in contact, very few days went by without them speaking and when they did James worried. He knew he shouldn't be, Colin was an adult who does this often, but nonetheless he did. 

~~~

"So right side of the roads?" James asked. The silence was becoming unbearable. They talked for a little about flights but after 3 months a rhythm had to become reestablished. "Yeah you get used to it all, took me a week ish" Colin responded before continuing again, "How's the book going? " James nodded and watched as Colin pulled off the highway, " 'M not sure how to end it. The hero's are just about at the end but they just need something else a push to help them finish the story ya know. " Colin hummed, "Like a side character or a moment for them to realise something? Perhaps some grand event? " James made a motion with his hands, "Yes but how do I push them towards it like which way do I go? Its, I need an ah ha moment. " They pulled into a small diner in whatever no named town they were in and Colin faced him, "I'm sure you'll come up with something. Who knows maybe this week inspiration will strike. "

The diner mimicked the one they had their first meal in, which James assumed was planned. The only exception was menu options featured 'authentic American meals', everything was fried and there were 12 different kinds of burgers. James decided upon something with blue cheese and lettuce on a patty. Colin took a different approach with whatever country fried steak was, that was then covered in mashed potatoes and white gravy. James's eyes quickly diverted to the memorabilia on the walls. Most of it was in some way military related or involved musicians and actors from before 1970, and after 1920. Everything and everyone there had its place to call home, rarely to ever move. The dust on the walls all avoided the places where things hung. It all belonged somewhere and now it seemed James found his place. Any dust on his heart had been cleared and all that remained was a steady thump, speeding up or slowing with every gaze, every smile, every acknowledgment that he was no longer alone, that he had his place. All there was left now was to hope there very person who made all this happen, felt the same. 

James paid the bill and despite it being only 5pm was extremely tired. The author began to yawn the second they sat in Colin's car. The other man took note, "Oh I forgot time shift. What's it 11:00 there?" James nodded with a second yawn, the feeling of tiredness speaking over him, " No, no I'm fine. Just get me a coffee and I'll be fine, promise. " Colin shook his head and said, "I'm taking you to our first stop. Hotel about an hour and 30 minutes away, and don't worry they have twin beds" Both men gave a light chuckle that was innately humorless. Neither paid attention to it and just listened to the music that played softly on the radio. James combated the sleep for as long as he could until Colin said, "You can sleep. If you need it is all, I won't be offended. " James turned to face him, "You sure? Don't want you to be alone? " Colin smiled, one that James knew was genuine, "I'm not alone James, not anymore. " James's heart mimics that of an Olympic gymnast, trying their best to get the gold in front flips and backflips. James tried to slow down and find rest, but sleep didn't come just peace in knowing that Colin liked him as much as he liked Colin. 

~~~

When they arrived at the hotel Colin had explained that he actually planned for James to be tired and had planned to just watch a movie for the rest of the night and prepare for an early start tomorrow. James did in fact have a quick nap just short enough for him to feel energized for an hour or two. The men settled on each of their beds to watch "You've Got Mail", mostly because it was one of the few things on TV at the time. The only issue with watching TV was that James bed was in the perfect spot for the image to be altered in a more darkened state. The constant shuffling made Colin offer to move over so they could share the bed and watch together. " It's not like we haven't been this close before, now come on over." he said. James hastily complied. They stated like that for a while until James finally spoke, "Could you do it you think? Date someone without ever seeing them? " Colin shrugged, "Guess I never thought about it before. I don't know really. " James looked over at him and Colin joined in the eye contact, "It would take out the awkwardness I'd think. No shifting in where to stand or worrying about how you're acting. If they think you look funny. Or wearing the right clothes. " James didn't even notice how close they really were until Colin started to play with his fingers. He nearly whispered to bring James' focus back to his face, the author's gaze transfixed on their hands, "Movements like this you think? Or something more drastic like this. " With that he reached for James's cheek and pulled him into a kiss. The younger man tried to pull away quickly thinking his forwardness was too fast before James pulled him back in. He was hungry and eager for whatever taste Colin was willing to give, but eventually he needed air. They were both breathless, Colin's hand now in James's hair, petting him slowly as if to tame an animal. "So is it safe to assume that wasn't too forward?" he asked, receiving a chuckle from the other man who kissed his cheek. James pulled away and looked into his eyes, "Absolutely not. " James moved over to get a better angle to kiss Colin, noting the way his breath shifted. He started to kiss down his neck and Colin spoke again, "James. James wait a second. " He pulled away instantly and moved back to his side of the bed. "Sorry sorry that was way too forward of me. " He sat back at a distance, his anxiety nearly boiling over the metaphorical pot. Colin reached for his hand again- this time interlocking their fingers- and spoke softly, "No it's okay. Just what if we wait, until I'm back in England for the off season." James looked back up, Colin was nervous, very nervous. His toes were flexing frequently and he could barely maintain eye contact. James brought their hands up to his lips and kissed the back of Colin's hand, "Of course, I'll wait Col. Besides I think I'm starting to get tired. " James wanted to say that he would wait forever, that he felt like he belonged where ever Colin was near. That a kiss never made him feel more complete in his life. James was nearly frozen in his spot til Colin squeezed his hand, "Come here you can have a rest on me. " James was pulled up against him, not minding it one bit. Once he settled in Colin's arms he mumbled, "Cuddly Bastard. " into his green jacket. Colin merely chuckled and started to play with his hair like he did all those months ago, James nearly purred.


	6. The Wonders of Waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Colin go through minor angst and outer fluff

dread- extreme fear or anxiety about something that is going to happen or might happen  
~~~  
"He should get an award for this," James thought as he pressed his face further into Colin's shoulder, "the only good thing about jet lag. " He melted into the subtle rise and fall, knowing sleep wouldn't come and not minding it. Colin started to rub his back in small motions. "Morning." he whispered toward James. There was something about the domestic feeling of waking up with someone that made James eyelids feel heavy. He didn't think he could sleep much more, but how often would have got the opportunity to wake up with Colin like this. James didn't want to think of the dreaded fact that their time was limited and who knows what Colin wants from this. The soft singing left him to want to sleep again, Colin humming, as he calls it, a road lullaby. 

He woke once more to Colin snoring in the early parts of the sunrise. Despite the small ache in his chest to stay here forever, a far more uncomfortable ache in his bladder told him he had other places that needed him. James left the bathroom to see Colin sitting up in the bed, "There you are. " he said, not holding back his excited tone. Colin opened his arms slightly, as if he was debating if he could just ask for a hug. James walked over before any second thoughts could be acted on and pecked a kiss to Colin's cheek. Colin pulled him back down, James willingly following his lead and straddling his lap. They both kissed with desire sprinkled with hints of tired and morning breath. When they pulled away Colin started to play with James's hair. His gaze on James's made him feel studied, not like animals in a zoo however, more like a love poem to tell someone. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes as Colin spoke, "Stay with me?" James laughed with little humor attached to it. Colin continued, "I'm serious James, come travel with me. Get you out of your stuffy, little flat and see the open roads. No due dates or boring book conferences… . " James doesn't remember this part as well, the feeling of anger burning too bright. He did not know what he was saying til he spoke, crawling off Colin's lap as the rant started, "Hey wait a minute I like my stuffy flat. And I know conferences aren't the best but. " He stopped for a moment and stared into his bags that he was slowly repacking. "But it's my life, I've worked hard for it and I enjoy it. I'm not gonna throw it all away for some… some. " He didn't have it in him to insult Colin. Colin spoke out when he paused, "I'm not asking you to throw it away. I just, I want what's best for you." James headed for the door with his bag at his side, still in his pj's. His last words stung him even to say, "Goodbye, Colin. "

~~~

He was shaking now, sitting at the empty table waiting for breakfast at the hotel to begin. James was wretched, the recent betrayal trying to show in his eyes. He wanted Colin the, however limited, hours they spent made him feel more loved and valued then any amount of fans or Twitter stans. "How could he do this? How could he become that person who just wanted James to be how they perceived him as? Was any of it even real? Was I just a publicity thing? " He pushed the thought back down, James didn't want to think Colin would do that. Whilst James' thoughts seemed to invade his mind a soft voice and gentle arm touch drew him out, "James Neil Arber." He perked up to it and his eyes met Colin's causing him to stiffen slightly. He continued, moving his hand away from James's arm and next to where it was placed on the table, "I won't do it again. " James's face furrowed and Colin started again, "I mean, I'm not going to lose somebody I love out of fear again… " Colin didn't even acknowledge that he said the 'L' word, "My ex left me because I was boring. And a lot of other things but that's not the point. I tried to please her constantly and she never found contentment. I don't want to do that to you James, I don't want to be boring and make you move on. I do want to make this work, no matter what happens. The times I spend with you, they make want to… " He couldn't find the world, so James helped, "... Relish in the adornment of being with someone your fancy so much it causes a small pain in your chest you miss the second they leave? " Colin chuckled lightly, "Yeah in fewer words. My point is I don't want you to leave now. I-I wish for us to have this week and be here and then you can go back to England and I'll join you there soon. We would talk everyday and have good mornings and good nights over call or text. And then we can watch more cheesy romantic comedies and be together. Because travelling with you may be amazing, moments with you is an adventure worth waiting for." Tears broke through falling down the sides of James's face. Colin started to rub circles on James's hand. James tried to find the words, "I-I want that too Col. " The fear that way painted on the man's face disappeared into a sincere smile. He tugged at James arm slightly and pulled him forward into a gentle kiss. 

~ 3 days later ~

"Are we there yet? " James asked from behind Colin. Colin smirked, "Do you hear a waterfall?" He actually did, it was distant but still there. It was their second hike that day and James was absurdly tired. Nonetheless he would indulge in what Colin wanted; besides he had pre booked a queen bed for both of them after. Nothing furtherly tiring would happen but the idea of getting to be in the same bed with Colin gave him the final boost through the forest.  
The scene was nearly picturesque when they arrived. Water flew off the cliff creating a small pocket of dry behind the waterfall. The runoff water ran down a light stream off the mountain. Around the perimeter of the pool were large rocks that were nearly perfect for sitting and having a picnic. Nobody else was there but them. Colin made a motion for James to join him behind the waterfall. The older man almost slipped 4 times on the way to the spot, the other catching him every time. The back splash from the water started to soak both of them, neither minding it.  
Colin was saying something incoherent due to the sheer volume of the water. James yelled, "What! " And Colin spoke again to no avail. James made a motion to his ear to show that he couldn't hear him. Colin sighed and reached up to join their lips. James pressed his hand to the small of the others back. They pulled away after a long moment and turned to look through the waterfall. They couldn't see much on the other side but it was still peaceful. The sounds of water hitting the pool, wildlife calling out on the occasion. But sadly they had to leave the scene, it was an hour hike back and the sun was about to set.  
There was a young person there now. They sat up beside the rocks with a Polaroid in their hand. "Excuse me! " They called to the men. Both of them turned, James assuming it was another fan. His plans were to take a quick photo and make an excuse, he was soaking after all. Colin spoke for them, squeezing James hand, "Yes?" They handed the Polaroid to Colin, "I was here to take photos for my project for college and you guys seemed to steal the shot. I don't want to use it and invade privacy so maybe you guys want it. " The photo was of the two of them in the middle of kissing, the waterfall nearly framed perfectly in the centre, (but just off enough for a photography major to need a retake). James had a warm feeling in his chest, he didn't often have too many photos with people he was dating, the press made sure of that. And knowing that this one photo would have to be shared time zones apart he inquired, "Wow thank you. Uh can I ask a small favor of you? " The young adult knew what was coming next, "You want a second photo where you aren't hidden? Sure go over to the pool of water and don't pose, just tell dad jokes or something. " They did what the artist asked, Colin taking the term dad joke to heart.  
It ended with two polaroids and a 20 something getting 15 dollars. The first was them behind the waterfall attached at the lips, fitting perfectly with each other. The second was James with his head thrown back laughing and Colin looking delighted at the reaction. James took the first one, Colin the second.  
They gathered in the car after the hike back. The men finally felt the tiredness of the activities and got fast food to eat in the hotel. 

Both their backs hit the mattress with a thump. James sighed, "I don't know if my body has the capacity to stand for 20 minutes while I shower. " Colin then said, "Well I'll let you rest while I pop in the show. " He moved to sit up and get out of the bed when a pair of slim, yet toned, arms came around his torso. "Oh you can't move to shower but you can move to stop me. "he asked. The voice behind him simply responded, " Yes. " Colin interlaced his fingers with the hands around him, "Well if you wait til we both shower then we can lay in bed for 8 hours and do nothing. " James nuzzled his face slightly into Colin's fuzzy green jacket, to spite it's usual I hate cuddliness, it was wet with sweat and had traces of mud. To his dismay, James agreed to the terms.  
Once he was left on the bed, the only noise in the room being the shower, James began to think a little too much again. The sense of dread over took his thoughts, "Colin would be gone soon. I will be in London and I won't have him to sleep beside. I can do it, did it for years before. How hard can it be just to sleep without the longing sensation that something pivotal to your existence is not just hours but time zones away. I can do it right? " There was more to the source of dread, all of which came from the mere idea that their relationship wouldn't last the distance. That they would slowly drift off and no longer talk without a word otherwise. James pushed the thought, he didn't want to debate that. For now he wanted to live in the moment, with the man whistling in the bathroom. Finding peace and hoping that he could hear those sweet sounds again, and again.


	7. The Wellness in Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Colin spend 3 months apart and then meet back in West London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut you've waited for

con·nec·tion-  
a relationship in which a person, thing, or idea is linked or associated with something else.

The drive up to the airport was filled with a welting silence. Neither men wanted to say goodbye to the week-long pocket of bliss. James's flight left in an hour and a half, thus beginning a 3 month long wait until Colin would come back to England. Where he found temporary seasonal jobs to make some money. They both set up Skype accounts and ensured that they could talk everyday no matter how long or short. James longed for more but didn't want to tarnish the last half hour they would be in person.  
Their hug goodbye was shared beside an older couple, a woman and her husband. "You two are awfully cute. " She told Colin. He smiled to himself as he watched James check in, "Oh thank you. " The look in his face was sincere so she kept going, "Lucky we have technology these days to stay connected with our loved ones. Me and Roland started our relationship by postage. " She laughed to herself and placed an arm on Colin's, "Yes me and my boyfriend are very lucky. "  
That was the last James heard of their conversation. He was still stuck in his head with thoughts of hope and love before he got yelled at to take off his shoes. "Boyfriend, " he thought, "I quite like that. "

~2 weeks later~

The polaroid reflected the rising sun of West London. James waited as the all too cheery sound of the Skype ringtone mocked him. Eventually the sound concluded with the appearance of a very blurred Colin. The staticed voice called, "Hello?" The connection was utter garbage.  
They had stayed true to their promise of texting and calling everyday to spite any connection issues. As of now Colin was in some no named town and according to his older texts he was at a lake which just so happened to be out of range for his mobile. James let out a heavy sigh as his boyfriend glitched about the tablet. He opened his WhatsApp to tell Colin of the problem. Shortly after Colin hung up the call and texted him, 'sorry I'll find a motel tomorrow in a city x -C'. James smiled at the small 'x', nearly unnoticeable or worthy of his joy, but nonetheless. He sat back in his chair and was soon given a second notification. 'Also look at the view x -C' next came an image of Colin standing beside a lake with a sky of stars above him and the small chrest of the moon. He looked angelic, least that's what James believed. The writer smiled and went back towards his room to sleep once more. 

~1 month later~

"So yeah all in all I think today warranted a warm shower and comfy bed. Although I wish you could join me. " Colin finished his story. It was 1 am for James who would have been tired if it wasn't for the image in front of him. Colin had woken up early to go on a number of hiking trips, the second of which caused him to fall in a large muddy pile. He cut the trip short to go to a nice hotel to shower and relax. At this point however, he had just showered and called James with a towel wrapped around his waist. The picture in itself was common to James when he was with his boyfriend, but after months apart his body had a different reaction. He adjusted himself in his boxers, determined not to let his inconvenience ruin the fact he could see Colin clearly, very clearly.  
James's neglect was starting to dwell on him. He tried to sedate the feeling with a small amount of pressure when needed, though that did very little for him. It was now 2 am, maybe it was the fact that Colin knew they were 8 times zones away or maybe James's need for release was showing too obviously. But nonetheless Colin claimed to be hungry and wanted to try the 'staple' of the West Coast, which was just a burger shop with longer lines. They said their 'goodbyes' and 'I love yous', Colin delivering a wink before the screen turned black. 

James exhaled loudly and looked down at his boxers. There was a wet spot covering the front of them over the bulge. He knew it wouldn't take long especially as his mind wandered. James's imagination ran ramped with the thoughts of Colin's wet hair sticking to his chest or the way the water fell down off his body. He remembered the way his lips felt on his own and for a moment he thought he heard his voice urging him on. His own noises grew as he felt himself finish into his own hand. James quickly cleaned himself off and walked to the king sized mattress in his bedroom. Whilst he could easily imagine the connection and warmth of Colin beside him: he desperately yearned for his boyfriend to be with him. 

~ 4 weeks later ~

James felt silly holding a sign for his boyfriend to see him, but Colin deserved some silliness. When the traveller did spot him he waved eagerly behind the glass. He approached with his duffle bag beside him and said, "James!" with open arms to hug. James, who had been waiting 3 months for this, dropped his sign and cupped Colin's right cheek, he leaned into the touch. James stroked his thumb up and down assuring that he was here before crashing their lips together. He missed this connection they had, where Colin grabbed at his shirt and wrapped an arm around his neck. They broke off to avoid the uncomfortable looks of others and pulled each other in one another's arms.  
The drive to James's flat was too long for both of them. Neither man could keep their hands off the other, knowing what would come when they were out of the taxi and in the apartment (more specifically it's bedroom). The wait was soon to be over, Colin growing comfortable enough with James to be together like that and James patient enough to control himself until Colin was ready. Their most recent facetime in a hotel on the east coast nearly became explicit due to Colin's readiness. 

The lift up to the flat included Colin's back being pressed against the cold metal bars along the sides of the elevator and his thigh being the resting spot of his boyfriends very eager cock. When the doors open Colin's shiney kiss bitten lips caused a low grunt from James and the tight grip of his hand in his, guiding him to his flat. The duffle bag, jackets, shoes and belts were all discarded at the door. Colin showed some of his hidden strength and lifted James's from the ground as he tried to navigate his new surroundings. "Second door on the left. " James said between kisses to Colin's neck. The author was gently placed to sit on the edge of his bed, his boyfriend pulling down his jeans. Colin took his time in touching every bit of skin as it was revealed. While James didn't mind the affection with every kiss and caress, he wanted to see things for himself. James tapped on Colin's shoulder, the man standing up only to be pulled into James's lap soon after.  
Once both mens shirts were off the rest of the scene turned blurred with lust and bliss. The connection between both men was undeniable. The way they knew the other as if it wasn't their first time seeing the other like this. James released from above Colin, him following soon after, and braced himself against the headboard. He pulled out slowly, Colin shifting at the loss, and helped himself and his lover to a tender clean up.  
They held onto each other that night. Their months apart would have easily broken apart any couple, but nevertheless they stayed. A connection unlike either had seen before, but both enjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The burger place is In-n-Out... It isn't that good I said what I said


	8. The Familiar Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has a important meeting and Colin has a surprise in store

ad·ven·ture~  
an unusual and exciting, typically hazardous, experience or activity

James woke up, as he had for the past 2 months, in Colin's arms. He traced his finger tips up the various bruises and hickies on his torso and arms. He wished he could stay there longer, maybe take a hot shower, but today was the day he finally pitched his book to the publisher.  
He found out the ending not long after he and his boyfriend went to the waterfall. The two characters found their push, their reason for being together. It wasn't out of some weird pity, but a mutual feeling of completion in each other. The book didn't have a complete ending necessarily, just a sense of content. Colin convinced him to. He said 'Think about romantic comedies, love. All that happens in the end is they get together after some argument. Sure we like to hope it works out in the end but nobody knows really? Would Harry stay with Sally if Sally got sick?" Least that what he thought Colin said, the connection was fuzzy.  
He got out of his boyfriend's arms at around 6:30am. Colin fuzzed about it but didn't say anything he was warned after all. James went to the closet to put on a Navy blue suit with yellow accents on his tie and pocket square. James walked out of the closet adjusting his tie to begin tying it around his neck. Colin sat up from his spot on the bed and smiled at the sight of his boyfriend. He got up, still in his tank top and boxers, and went to tie his tie.  
"You look gorgeous hun. " Colin said as he finished the knot.  
James's eyes were glued to the marks on Colin that his shirt allowed him to see. The author gave him a chaste kiss, wanting more but knowing he had places to be. Colin however, didn't accept the simple kiss and quickly pulled down James with the newly fixed tie. The men pulled away, however reluctantly, and parted ways; one left to the kitchen and the other went to the closet.  
James sipped his coffee whilst reading over his pitch again. He had it memorized but still looked over the material again and again. This book deal was important, and the stress of it all had only been growing. Colin scared him from behind and rested his chin in the crook of James's neck, wrapping his arms around his torso. Colin spoke softly, "You're going to do amazing James. I know it. " He kissed his cheek and left to move around the island. Colin looked at James, who was still fiddling with his laptop, "How about after your meeting I make us dinner?"  
James perked his head up, "Dinner? It's not gonna be some weird food combo that we ate on the road is it? "  
Colin laughed, "No James as much as it may surprise you I know how to cook. I would even debate I'm good at it. "  
James's mind began to wander, "So he cooks. How did you get so lucky James Arber? " 

~~~

When his meeting ended James was given instructions from Colin to simply not go home. It wasn't a big deal he had places he could go and wander to, Colin did teach him the rules of adventuring, something about going west if all else fails and making the most of it. The only problem is, not many good adventures were done in a pair of oxfords. But as promises he would find something to do. 

As time progressed he went to 3 bookshops, a small sandwich place, and then a park. All three were pleasant and fun in their own rights, but something was missing. He wanted to share all these experiences with Colin. The bookstores with filled shelves or sandwiches that fit perfectly without spilling in the ground. James wanted to share his life with Colin, but as he saw the snow melting around him his chest ached with dread. "He is leaving again in the spring," James thought, "least that's the plan right? More journeys in the Spring whilst I go on book tours or conventions. " He sighed and left his thoughts to muster by themselves.  
After 20 minutes of people watching on the park bench James's phone lit up. It was a text from Colin he could come home in 45 minutes, which is exactly what he did. He cleaned himself up in the elevator, making sure he still looked good. James made a special note to fuss up his hair a little, knowing the way Colin liked it.  
He walked into his dimly lit flat with a strange curiosity. And he followed the way into the dinning room and saw a dinner set out by candle light. Colin was standing beside it in a white button down shirt, a pair of black dress pants, his white shoes since replaced with the same type.  
"What's all this for? " James asked as he kept walking toward the table  
"To celebrate your book, among other things. " He responded. Colin hugged him and gave a chaste kiss on the lips before moving the pull out his seat for him.  
The dinner carried on as well as it always had, their conversation taking it's own pathway, leading them from topic to topic. Shortly after the food was eaten and a discussion on whether to feed ducks bread or peas finished, Colin held on to James hand. He stroked the nuckles softly and said, "James can I show you something? "  
The author nodded his head. Colin reached below the table and grabbed a small blue gift box with a ribbon on the top. James let go of Colin's hand and opened it revealing a mound of tissue paper. He looked up and smirked at Colin, who seemed more nervous then usual. James tore out the tissue paper and saw a small ring box at the bottom, his heart fell slightly. James s face grew worried as his mind raced with thoughts that Colin would be prosing to him, he didn't really want to be married again especially after the last time. Despite his thoughts he opened the box and a wave of relief crashed over him. It was a small key placed where the ring should go. He looked at Colin puzzled by what was happening, the man motioned for him to keep looking. Upon further inspection he found a envelope and a name tag with the word his boyfriends name on it. James confusion only grew, so he opened the letter and began to read. 

\--

Dear James Neil Arber,  
Hello, I know you always call me a fantastic storyteller, but after many mirror pep talks I found myself unable to properly articulate these words. So as any good story teller would I wrote them down, I know it won't be as good as your works but it's from the heart a place I have discovered you stole from me ( yes I know that is cheesy) I'll get to the point then, I love you. You mean more then any adventure and your story is never ending to me. While I know I said I wanted to keep traveling, I want you to be there beside me. The 3 months we spent apart I was merely imagining your reactions to what I saw. I thought that over time I would adjust to only seeing you months at a time, but my stay in London has brought a realization. Every day that I have spent her with you has brought more of an adventure, more of a story then seeing the Grand Canyon (which is really just a giant crack). So this key is the key to my new apartment, this name tag is for my new job. Because on this day, I choose you. Because I want to be with you and cherish the adventures to come with you beside me, that is if you'll have me. 

\--

~3 days later~

The cool, spring wind from the balcony crept onto the sleeping faces of both men. They were on the couch yet again, one enjoying the movie (some comedy about 4 men hunting ghosts, it was a 'Classic ' and a 'must see') the other basking in the sweetness of the other. Colin was running a hand up James's blanket covered torso. James hummed softly at the affections. The men had found comfort in the simplicity of just being. An adventure of domesticity. Finding the little things that make the other smile wide, or their faces in the early mornings. It was all so utterly perfect. And James, well James found his home. Not this flat in West London but here. Here in Colin's arms watching cheesey movies with the smell of dinner filling their nostrils.  
"You ready to get up, love? " Colin asked as he nudged him slightly. However reluctant, James got up from his spot with his boyfriend, the Cuddly Bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE DID IT BOIS.... I'm tired but it's done and I hope you like the ending some good ole parallel structure

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update as consistently as I can hope you enjoy 💛
> 
> Also my computer broke recently so spell errors may occur so I encourage you yell at me in the comments or on my Tumblr squidsy24


End file.
